dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Call to Action
This is the 9th episode of the Kid Buu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Saigo no Kibo!! Tsukuru ze Dekkai Genkidama". The episode first aired on November 22, 1995. Recap Last time, Vegeta wished the Earth back and told the Goku to make the Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile back on Earth everyone is wondering how they did not die and they are all happy. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan are wondring what happened. Also the other heroes on the lookout were wished back and everyone came back. But Dabura who did many deeds did not come back. Meanwhile the two Buu's are fighting, Goku is amazed by that a clerver idea Vegeta has thought of. Fat Majin Buu had not chance agianst the Kid Buu, Fat Majin Buu tried and Hercule cheered for him, but Fat Majin Buu was not match. While the 2 Buu's fight the others are dicussing. Goku said it might not work and Dende is trying to think what should be the 3rd wish. Vegeta said to wish anything. Then Vegeta asks Kibito Kai to be able to talk to the citizens of Earth, then he says it cannot be possible. After that, King Kai comes it and says he can make Vegeta talk to the citizens of Earth. Then Vegeta says that there is another guy fighting Kid Buu on another planet and he tells them the chance for winning are silm and tells them to raise their hands towards the sky to give the guy power. Then Goku goes into the sky and gathers the energy for a Spirit Bomb. Then everyone give the energy and it's being gathered into a bomb. The energy of Gohan and the others, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, makes the bomb incredibly strong. Back on New Namek the others are impressed. Just while Goku was gathering the energy, the 2 Buu's create a massive blast. Then Vegeta think weather there is enough time for Goku to make the Spirit Bomb. Then suddenly Fat Majin Buu makes 4 of him and they start puching Kid Buu. Then Goku says the energy is not enough, Vegeta goes back to Earth and the citizens say why should we give our strength, it does not concern us. Then Vegeta get's really mad. Then Fat Majin Buu get's beaten fast. Vegeta get's angry, the King Kai tells him to cool down and ask them again. Back in Hell, the villains are wathcing the battle. Frieza is laughing at Vegeta and the others. Goku tells Vegeta that there isn't enough strenght. Vegeta again tries to tell the Earth to give more energy. The citizens stills ignored Vegeta's command. Fights Majin Buu Vs Kid Buu Trivia *Unlike in Vegeta's Respect, the scenes showing the villains in Hell are cut out in the edited version for no apparent reason. *Kid Buu bites Majin Buu in this episode. This is the fourth time a form of Buu is bitten, except this time it is the good Buu who is bitten, and ironically the evil Buu (who was bitten three times before) who bites. Category:Kid Buu Saga